1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to illuminated balloons, and more specifically, to an illuminated balloon having a translucent design on at a least portion of the balloon wherein light directed into the interior of the balloon from an externally attached electric lamp effectively illuminates the design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike many articles of manufacture, balloons have survived the test of time and continue to grow in popularity for use as gifts, displays, souvenirs, decorations, and the like. For years, balloons have been a source of visual enjoyment and entertainment, especially for children. Many times, balloons are filled with helium to make them float upwardly and may include a design or advertisement printed on an outer surface making the balloons an effective means for display. While latex balloons have been popular for many years, more recently, Mylar.RTM. balloons have also become quite popular, being formed of a non-latex material and usually having a chrome finish on at least one side with a design or message printed on the outer surface. Both Mylar.RTM. and latex balloons have been made to include popular animated characters printed on their outer surface and some are even formed into the shape of various characters or animals having extremities such as arms, legs, antennas, and the like attached thereto.
While most balloons, including the latex and the Mylar.RTM.-type balloons, are particularly attractive in the daylight or other bright, well-lit atmospheres, their attractiveness cannot be fully appreciated at night or in dark places such as at the circus, evenings sporting events, or simply outdoors during the evening hours. Unfortunately, these are the circumstances during which balloons are most often sold and meant to be enjoyed by the consumer and surrounding public.
There have been attempts in the past to illuminate balloons by inserting a light bulb into the interior of the balloon so as to achieve a glowing or illuminated effect. One such attempt is illustrated in the U.S. Patent to Marletta, U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,445, wherein an elongated housing having a light bulb attached to the upper end is inserted through the neck of the balloons as to position the light bulb within an interior portion of the balloon. The elongated housing extends downwardly out through the neck of the balloon and includes a switch attached at the bottom end.
Another related device is disclosed in the patent to Neumeier, U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,498, directed to an accessory device for an inflatable gas balloon, wherein a cup-shaped housing having a rim portion and a light bulb attached thereto is fitted within the balloon neck so as to position the light bulb in a lower portion of the balloon interior.
While the above devices may be useful for their intended purpose, they are considerably complex requiring various means to allow gas to escape from the balloon as heat is generated by the light bulb within the balloon interior. Further, the balloons in the above-referenced patents are limited to attachment with a stick or rigid elongate housing to which the light bulb is attached, and because many balloons are often filled with helium and allowed to float freely, this type of structure is not always desirable.
Accordingly, there still exists a need in the present balloon art for an illuminated balloon assembly adapted for use with virtually any known type of balloon wherein a light source is attachable to an outer surface of the balloon so as to direct light through an interior chamber thereof, illuminating the balloon and any design printed thereon.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an illuminated balloon assembly, wherein a low voltage light bulb is affixed to an outer surface of a balloon, including a latex balloon or a Mylar.RTM. balloon, so as to effectively direct light through an interior chamber thereof in such a manner so as to at least partially illuminate the balloon and a design printed thereon.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an illuminated balloon having a translucent design printed on at least a portion of the surface thereof, wherein light directed from an electric lamp attached to an outer surface of the balloon effectively directs light through the balloon interior thereby illuminating the translucent design.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a Mylar.RTM. balloon have a 3.5 volt flashing electric lamp attached to an outer surface thereof, wherein light emitted from the bulb effectively illuminates a translucent design printed on at least one face of the balloon.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a latex balloon having a 3.5 volt flashing electric lamp attached to an outer surface thereof, wherein light emitted from the bulb effectively illuminates a translucent design printed thereon.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an illuminated balloon assembly which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture making it marketable to a large percentage of the population.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the description which follows.